The present invention relates to housings for electronic circuits, and is primarily concerned with providing inspection and maintenance access to the circuitry enclosed by such housings. Specifically, the invention is concerned with a housing having an access opening in one face and a hinged cover for the opening, the cover being mounted for swinging through an arc of substantially 180 degrees to lie, when opened, on the face of the housing adjacent to the access opening. The cover provides clear access to the interior of the housing when opened, and electromagnetic shielding of the components when closed.
An aspect of the present invention provides a housing for an electronic circuit, wherein the housing has a substantially planar face and an access opening in said face, and the housing comprising a cover pivotally mounted for movement between a first position substantially in the plane of said face and covering the access opening and a second position wherein the cover overlies a region of said face adjacent to the access opening.
Another aspect of the invention provides a rack-mounted modular electronic circuit comprising a supporting structure or rack and a number of circuit modules mounted in the rack, at least one module having a housing with a substantially planar face and an access opening in said face, and the housing comprising a cover pivotally mounted for movement between a first position substantially in the plane of said face and covering the access opening and a second position wherein the cover overlies a region of said face adjacent to the access opening.
In a particular embodiment, the modules are mounted to the rack for movement between an operating position in which the modules are substantially within the rack, and a service position in which the module is supported outside the rack. The modules may be mounted for sliding movement between their operating and service positions.